1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collimated viewing device with an off-axis spherical mirror for a simulator.
2. Discussion of the Background
In collimated viewing devices having an off-axis spherical mirror with a wide angle of display, especially in the horizontal direction, the synthetic image is projected on the concave face of a ground screen that is located on the focal sphere of the spherical mirror. The luminous efficiency of the screen is about 30% to 40%, which may be considered as being insufficient to obtain contrasted and realistic displayed images, especially in the case of a very wide angle display (at least 180.degree. horizontally and more than 40.degree. vertically) for which the area to be illuminated is very great.
An object of the invention is a collimated viewing device of the above-mentioned type, the light efficiency of which is appreciably higher than that of the known devices without thereby, in any way, making it more costly.